Their Love Is Like A Ocean
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: Yes the three years story has been done to death but it hasn't been written so well such as this story. We start off on a single day and go on day by day and read on as their love slowly grows. This story is not to be skipped over!!
1. Done And Over With

Their Love Is Like A Ocean  
Chapter One - Done And Over With  
  
"I don't know why everytime I wanna fly sombody always tries to hold me down, hold me downnnn, yea. I'm loseing my faith every single time I try, no one is on my side, let me drown, let me drownnnn." sung out a man.  
  
Vegeta blinked at a small box that played out music. He looked up and saw the blue haired woman talking to a Namek. She let out a little laugh then waved bye to the Namek as she walked down a path away. She looked toward him and her face showed a little suprised look for a moment. She smiled slightly and looked at Vegeta right in the eye. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how's everything going so far?" she spoke with joy in her voice.  
  
"I will not stay in here with these Nameks, I demand my own room woman!" he hissed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok ok." Bulma waved her hands at him in peace. "This way then." She waved for him to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The Present*  
  
Bulma let out a sigh and thought back to that time before. Vegeta had been living back at Capsule Corp for about a month now. He just locked himself up in that capsule all day. He was different too now. Before when he stayed here he was barely seen, he would just hide out around the complex and wait for Goku to return. Now he just demanded things left and right.   
  
She leaned back in her chair and turned up the radio next to her. "Today the sun shall shine all day with tempatures in the high 70's. Later this week showers are expected." Spoke out a man. Clouds floated by in the sky with a lazy like speed. She didn't feel like listening to the new so she turned the nob till a song came on.  
  
There wasn't much for her to do really. All the guys were getting ready for the on coming battle in three years. She glanced down and saw Yamcha working out in the front lawn. Ever since he came back things havn't been right between them. She was seeing how things were going no where fast. Yamcha never cheated on her but he did sure look around, alot! She was getting tried of that, she wanted someone with eyes just for her. Bulma sighed and stood up and walked out of her bedroom.  
  
Down on the lawn below Yamcha punched into the air. He started to slow down a bit as he looked at the Caspule in front of him. Yamcha didn't like the thought of another man living with Bulma. He never got why Bulma bothered to take him in. If it was him he'd tell him to take a hike.   
  
"Come on Yamcha I know you can go faster than that." cried out Puar.  
  
Yamcha's punches grew slower and slower. "That Vegeta, he thinks he's so tough in that little capsule of his training at three hunderd times gravity. Well, I'll show him he's not as have as tough as he pretends to be. I'll show him that I can be just as tough as he is." Thought Yamcha to himself.  
  
Yamcha stopped and let his arms fall to his sides as he looked out head of himself. Puar blinked and looked ahead as well. "Let's take five Puar, I wanna see what Vegeta's up to in there." With that said the two walked over and glanced in thought the red glowing window.  
  
"I guess this is what they mean by taking it to the limit, right Yamcha?" spoke out Puar.  
  
"Shhh!" cut in Yamcha. "Quite Puar and keep your head down!" whisapeared Yamcha.  
  
Inside a bright red glow was covering the whole room. "Inisuate gravity simualtion, three hunderd times planets normal gravity." Spoke out a female computer's voice.  
  
Yamcha and Puar looked on as Vegeta struggled to stand in such gravity. Sweat covered his body heavily as he fought to just stand for the momment. He let out a low grunt as his right knee gave out for a momment. Training bots beeped as they slowly closed in around him. Vegeta carefully watched them as they took postion. His eyes carfully watching any slight difference in movement.   
  
Yamcha watched on with Puar as Vegeta shot off a ki blast at one of the bots. He flew around trying to dodge it the best he could. In the end he was hit with it which tossed back the two in shock as a bright red flash was given off. Vegeta growled to himself as his anger rose, he gathered up his energy and let it out with a yell as the bots around him cried out "error, error." and were soon crushed. All Yamcha and Puar could do is look on in shock.  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor as he panted, the bots fell to the floor as well. Vegeta glanced at them as he growled at himself. He stood up carfully and walked over to the main concle and pressed the button that returned the gravity to normal. The giant machine powered down and the red light that filled the room soon switched off and sun light shone in to the room. He picked up one of the bots and walked to the door.  
  
It slowly opened and he was blinded for a moment by the bright sun. His eye's just narrowed as he adjusted to the bright summer sun light. He stared upward for a moment or two as some clouds softly passed by. He glanced down and saw Yamcha blinking at him along with Puar. He let out a huff and walked down the platform on to the grass.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing something more useful instead of watching me?" he snapped.  
  
Yamcha blinked to and frowned at Vegeta. Vegeta just scoffed at him and walked towards the main building. He sneakers swished quietly through the well kept grass. He came to one of the side doors that slid open as he pressed a button on the side. A rush of cool air blew over his skin as he entered.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma stretched her hands upward as she walked slowly down the hall. A cool tall glass of beer called out her name. And some steaks for dinner needed to be pulled out for later. A slight smirk play on her lips as she thought of the new sauce she got for them. She blinked as she saw Vegeta come around a bend a little ahead of her.  
  
She gave him a smile as he frowned deeply with a training bot in his right hand. Bulma chuckled slightly as she stopped in front of him. "Blew them up agian, huh?" she commented.   
  
Vegeta looked up at Bulma who gave him a thoughful look. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over slightly. His frown deepen slightly as he looked at her hair. Vegeta gave her a huff and walked on but paused at the side of her. He turned his head and looked her right in the eye. "You looked better with straight hair."  
  
With that said he turned back and walked on to her father's lab. Bulma turned around and watched him walk off, blinking at the comment he just made. She frowned slightly and grabbed some of her bangs and pulled them down. "Maybe he's right." she muttered. She glanced back down the hall and saw he was long gone. "Was that a complament?"  
  
Bulma shrugged it off and walked on till she came to a open doorway. She entered and walked right to the fridge. She reached in and grabbed a tall beer. She raised it up to her face and rubbed the cold glass on her cheek. A smile came over her as she closed the door. "This is what I need." she smiled as she twisted the top.  
  
She took a quick sip as she turned to one of the many cabinets on the wall. She pulled one door open as she gazed over the many objects. She took one more sip as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a medium sized jar and set it down on the counter. "I hope Vegeta likes this new sauce." she spoke outloud to herself.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?" spoke out a voice behind her.  
  
Bulma turned around and saw Yamcha standing in the doorway. A frown covered his face which only made Bulma sigh. "What I mean is he didn't like the steaks last time. I was just hoping he likes this new sauce I picked up is all. What's it to you?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"I don't like him living here is my problem. I mean look at him Bulma!" Yamcha snapped.  
  
Bulma's head started to hurt slightly. "Yamcha, don't start." she hissed slightly.  
  
"Bulma you need to stop being so blind. He's a cold blood killer, why you even do anything for him is beyond me!" he snapped at her.  
  
Bulma grinded her teeth slightly. She had enough of his crap already. He went on like this for the whole past month. It was like he was thinking she was sleeping with him or something. For god sakes she never even gave Vegeta a second look, he was always too busy training to. "Yamcha, I'm getting really sick of this. I'm sick of fighting with you."  
  
Yamcha walked forward a bit and looked very crossed at Bulma. "Listen, Bulma what you need to do is..."  
  
"Listen!?" she snapped. "You listen here bucko!! You don't even LISTEN to ME half of the time!! Yamcha I'm so sick of your crap. You can't even keep your god damn eyes on me!! Just get out!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta blinked as her heard clear as day Bulma yell out. He stood still outside in the hall as the two fought. "What are you saying?" Yamcha cried out.  
  
"I'm saying were done, ok?!" Bulma let out a long sigh before taking a swig of her beer. "I'm just tired with all of this. We don't even do anything anymore. I rather be alone than in this limbo of hell you keep me in."  
  
Yamcha's face grew soft as he head lowered. "oh" was all he said softly. "Fine if that's how you feel I'll go train someplace else then." With that said Yamcha turned and walked out, not even seeing Vegeta who was watching him walk away.  
  
Bulma sat down in one of the chairs and looked down at the tile floor. She waited for a while to say that. She was slightly happy she finally broke it off with him. She just didn't want to be alone so she held on as long as she could but enough was enough. They were going no where and it was just a slow knot twisting in her heart. She leaned back slightly as she felt better now.  
  
A soft sound of boots came in as Vegeta finally entered the kitchen. He said nothing as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a large water bottle and popped the top. He leaned up agians't the counter as he took a long swig.  
  
"So you heard it all?" Bulma finally spoke up as she looked back at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta pulled the bottle from his lips and just looked at Bulma. Bulma sighed and looked back at the table and at her beer bottle. "Yea you did. Well I guess it was bound to happen. God I feel so much better now." she sighed as she leaned her head back.  
  
Vegeta took another sip and walked towards the doorway. Bulma looked at his back as he crossed the floor. "Vegeta?" Bulma spoke up.  
  
Vegeta stopped in the door way and glanced back slightly, showing her he was listening. "Do you really think I look better with straight hair?" she questioned him.  
  
A slight smirk played at his mouth and wasn't shown. He just grunted and turned back as he walked out to the hall and turned left. "I guess I take that as a yes." Bulma smiled softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta padded down the hall and long and sly smirk came across his face. "You finally broke it off with that wimp Bulma?" He thought to himself. He took a sip of his water as he exited the door to the outside side lawn. A slight chuckle came from him. "God these Earthlings are strange." he thought.  
  
Vegeta normal face of stone came back. He set down his bottle on a table and walked on to the grass. He fell down on to his hands as he started his push up's. The warm sun felt good on his skin as he pushed himself higher into the air and started a set of one armed push up's. A little fresh air and sun was doing him good. Even he himself felt it was time for a slight break from the gravity.   
  
Known only to him he didn't want to lose his natural tan. Even thought his skin was a slightly deeper tone of skin he didn't want to turn into a white ghost living in that capsule all day. Even if it was just for a hour or two it slowly added back some color that was already starting to fade from him. Yes he had to be and look his best for when the battle comes. He was going to be ready in every way. Body, power, mind, and spirt, would all be at their max. And then Kakkarott would finally fall at his hands.  
  
A smirk rolled over his face at the mere thought of beating his foe into nothing. Bloody, broken, begging for death at his feet. He couldn't wait for such a day to come. He pushed himself to go faster as such thoughts came and left through his mind. Then flashed a image of Bulma when he was walking down the hall. Soon as she saw him she smiled softly.   
  
He paused for a moment in midair. He blinked as he pondered why he would think of such a thing. He shrugged it off and went back to work. A slight frown grew more on his face. He noticed he was thinking about Bulma a little too often now. He had to admit to himself that she was a beautiful woman. It was a shame she currled her wondeful straight hair.   
  
He sighed slightly as he came upon his three hunderth push up already. As tempting as she was starting to become he had to make sure he kept on track for the time being. He had to be ready, he had to asend to a super Saiyan. He had so much to do, but maybe, just maybe after it was all done then he could make her his own. "No" cried out his mind.  
  
In doing such he would have a weakness and such things couldn't exist in him. Vegeta cleared his mind of any more thoughts and went back to counting his push up's. The sun was the only warmth he had. His thoughts cooled as he pushed on. But somwhere deep in him the infection was already starting to grow. Digging it's way deep into the core of him now. Vegeta pushed on as he was totally unaware of the changes happening within.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha kicked the ground as he walked away from Capsule Corp. "Fine see if I care what happens to her." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh Yamcha it'll be ok." Puar cried out to her long time friend.  
  
"Yea...." He sighed. "I guess I haven't been there for her huh?" Puar nodded slightly. "Well I guess I can't stay mad at her. Let's go find a new place to train Puar. Maybe that gym downtown?"  
  
"Yea." smiled Puar as Yamcha cheered up slightly.  
  
Yamcha walked down the sidewalk feeling a bit better about the break up. Deep down he knew he was feeling the same way. He could only guess that it was just not meant to be, even though they both wanted the same thing.  
  
Not to be alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma placed the steaks in plastic containers as she got them ready to soak in the sauce. A smile played at her face as she thought of Vegeta. "I really hope he likes this." She spoke outloud as she popped open the jar.   
  
She poured some in on each steak. After useing a brush, she coated each of them. Satisfied with the job she washed her hands then dried them. She placed the top on each of the containers then placed them one by one in the fridge to soak up everything for the next few hours.   
  
She shut the fridge door for the last time and looked over at the clock. It read 2:35. Bulma frowned slightly as she exited the kitchen. "I wonder what Vegeta's doing?" she asked her self outloud.  
  
She walked by a window and saw Vegeta down in the grass pushing himself up into the air by one arm. She watched him for a minute or so. Then a idea popped into her head. "Well we are running out of food now. I think I shall." she smiled.  
  
Vegeta grunted as his muscles in his left arm started to burn. He pushed himself harshly and switched to his right. He heard the whoosh of the side door opening and wondered for a moment who it could be. Then a soft patter of shoes in the grass came at him. He glanced forward and saw Bulma walking towards him.  
  
"Hey you." she smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed himselm only harder upward. "What do you want?" he hissed at her.  
  
Bulma shifted her hips as she placed her hands on them. "Well since were starting to run out of food already I thought you like to come with me to get some more food. I'm not too sure on what you would enjoy."  
  
A frown deeped on his face. "Anything that's not posion should do." he hufffed.   
  
Bulma sighed slightly. "Just come with me please." she begged him.  
  
Vegeta grunted and pushed up harshly. He flipped forward back to on his feet. His back was at first in front of her, he harshly spun around and glared at her. "Woman are you deaf? I do not wish to go anywhere with you even if it for food." he barked.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Fine but if you bitch about the cooking agian you can cook for yourself next time!" She huffed loudly and spun around so her right side was facing him. She folded her arms over her chest and raised her nose up ito the air slightly.  
  
Vegeta blinked for a moment at her. Her actions seemed oddly fimilar to him. He shook his head and frowned. "Fine wench!" he hissed coldly at her. "But I get what ever I want, no question's asked."  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to him agian. "Of course." she gave him a quick wink before walking away. Vegeta watched her walk away with her hips in full swing. For some reason his mouth started to water slightly. He growled at himself and followed in her foot steps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Contintued... 


	2. Just A Run To The Store

Their Love Is Like A Ocean  
Chapter Two - Just A Run To The Store  
  
Last Time...  
  
Vegeta blinked for a moment at her. Her actions seemed oddly fimilar to him. He shook his head and frowned. "Fine wench!" he hissed coldly at her. "But I get what ever I want, no question's asked."  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to him agian. "Of course." she gave him a quick wink before walking away. Vegeta watched her walk away with her hips in full swing. For some reason his mouth started to water slightly. He growled at himself and followed in her foot steps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked up into her room as Vegeta followed behind her. He stopped in the door way and leaned up against the left side of the door frame. Bulma walked over to her desk and grabbed her pocketbook. She started to walk back but paused for a moment and gave Vegeta a look over.  
  
"Your not going out like that are you?" She said with a frown.  
  
Vegeta turned his face to her and gave her a slight glare. "What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It maybe summer but you need to put a shirt on if you plan on coming with me."  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked down at himself. He had on a tight blue shorts and white sneakers. A frown played upon his face, Bulma was right. Vegeta grunted slightly as he pushed off from the doorway. He walked off further down the hall to where his room that was give to him was. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he enter the room.   
  
Bulma came out of her own room and walked over to a hall window. It was long and stretched along one of the main halls that ran around the building on that floor. The city was busy, cars flying by on the streets below. Puffy clouds that formed in the summer heat blew by high in the sky. She couldn't help but smile now. She was single, it was a wonderful day, and maybe it seemed for once her and Vegeta could not have to fight, well for a while at least.  
  
"fighting..." she muttered to herself. Images came flooding back to just a month ago. When Vegeta started to live once more at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta snapped around and glared coldly at Bulma. The stood alone in the kitchen. Vegeta's dark eyes stared at Bulma. She felt like he was almost about to burn a hole through her with such a gaze.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a little wench?!" he barked at her.  
  
She winced for a moment then glared right back at him. "Why do you have to yell so much!?" she screamed right back.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!?" he screamed at almost the top of his lungs.  
  
"Just shut up!!" She screamed as she grabbed her head.  
  
Vegeta growled low and grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her hand from her head. "Why must you be so difficult!?" he yelled not as loud as before but still loud.  
  
Bulma looked up at him as he stared deep into her eyes. "Difficult?" she questioned softly. Her face soften at his choice of words. "I'm sorry." she said softly as she bowed her head and looked away.  
  
Vegeta's already dark frown grew only darker. He let go of her wrist and walked out of kitchen in silence. Bulma just stared at the floor in sorrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was so hard to live with." She thought to herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor.  
  
For some reason it hurt more when he said hateful things to her than anyone else. She brushed the back of her hand across her cheek and dried her face. She simply exited the kitchen and walked down the hall slowly. For some odd reason that simple phrase had cut her deep.   
  
"Bulma!?" snapped a voice at her.  
  
Bulma shook her head as she came to from the day dream she was having. She turned to her left and Vegeta stood all dressed and ready. He gave her a stern look as she blinked at him for a moment. He was dressed in a black shirt and tan cargo shorts. He had on dark ash gray sneakers now on also. His face was a look of aggravation at the time.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking is all." She blushed slightly at drifting off like that. "Let's go then." She turned back towards the other way and started to walk down the hall.  
  
After a few steps Vegeta spoke out from behind her. "About what?"  
  
Bulma glanced back over her shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned her face back around and sighed slightly. "Just about, well nothing really. Just some fight we had I suppose..." As she spoke she faded slightly towards the end.  
  
Vegeta gave her a thoughtful look from behind. He wondered slightly what was bothering her now. He shook off the question as they came to the elevator. They entered and Bulma leaned up against the wall as she pressed for the bottom floor. A soft ding went off as the doors shut.  
  
Soon as the click of the doors touching happen, Vegeta turned to look at Bulma. "Which fight?" He questioned once more.  
  
Bulma only moved her eyes to look over at him. Then up to the ceiling. "The one where you spoke cold truth to me."  
  
Vegeta rose a brow slightly in be-foundedment. He was about to open his mouth to question back but the doors slide open before he could. Bulma pushed off from the side and exited, she was followed by Vegeta into another hall way.  
  
Bulma sighed within herself. She wish she could somehow thank him for showing her how demanding she was. She knew it was depressing but at times, well most of the time she could be a real pain. She could only guess she didn't want to be that way anymore.  
  
She stopped and pressed the button to the outside. The warm summer air and sunshine felt good on her skin. She walked down a long path till she came to the main drive way on the side of the Capsule Corp complex. She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a capsule. Vegeta stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, he was watching a few people walk by on the sidewalk a little ways off.   
  
The capsule hit the ground and exploded into a huge cloud of smoke. It quickly went away as a form of a car took shape. A silver air car stood in it's place. Bulma got in the drivers seat as Vegeta walked around and opened the door on the other side. He sat down and waited for Bulma to drive. After a moment or two nothing was happening.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma who was looking at him. "What?!" he snapped.  
  
"Your seat belt please?" She asked nicely.  
  
Vegeta blinked as he remembered back to the first time he rode with her in a air car. He grumbled gibberish as he grabbed the strap to his right and snapped himself in. "Thank you." Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta scoffed at her as she turned over the car. She pulled out and took a left down into the street. Bulma smiled more as she drove along the long and busy street. She slowed the car at a red light and signaled to turn left. The stop light above them glowed red in one circle. Bulma took this as a chance to listen to a new CD of her's.  
  
She pressed a button on the CD part of her dash. The front part glowed with blue lettering that said "09" then a song started to play out of the speakers. Vegeta raised a brow as a sound played out now. He just looked out to his right as they pulled left and on to a highway ramp.  
  
A guitar played first by it's self then was joined by another. The mood it was setting was low and soft. "I'm not supposed to be scared of anything. But I don't know where I am, I wish I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands..." sung out a man's voice.  
  
"how I feel..." whispered right after another man.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly at the word's the man was singing. Bulma frowned slightly and looked down at the LCD screen. "Ops, I didn't mean to play this song. Must be on shuffle." She spoke out to really no one.  
  
Before she could press a button Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "Don't" was all he said. Bulma blinked but kept her eyes on the road. "Ok..." She shrugged and drove on down the highway.  
  
"I'm trying hard to breathe now. But there's no air in my lungs. There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb.... Try to hold this... under control. You can't help me... cause no one knows." sung out the first man all in the same tone.  
  
The song finally picked up as the rest of the band joined in. Bulma moved into the far right lane as there exit started to come up. Vegeta just watched the city go by him as he listened to this song that caught his attention.  
  
"Now I'm goin' through changes, changes. God, I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated, save me. Now I'm goin' through changes, changes." The singer stopped as a guitar played for a little bit. "Feelin' weak and weary walkin' through this world alone. Everything they say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone." The man sung back in a mellow tone. "And I bleed." whispered another man.  
  
Bulma glanced over at Vegeta who at first seemed he was just looking at the people on the sidewalk. But she knew better and could tell he was listening to the song carefully, picking it apart for some reason. Bulma looked back on the road in front of her as she took a right on to a main strip.  
  
"I've got something to say but now I've got no where to turn. It feels like I've been buried underneath... all the weight of the world... I try hold this... under control... They can't help me.... cause no one knows." The song picked up again as the chorus was repeated. "Now I'm goin' through changes, changes. God, I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated, save me. Now I'm goin' through changes, changes...."  
  
The guitar played once more for a little bit then the singer came back in strongly. "I'm blind and shakin, bound and breakin. I hope I'll make it thought all these changes. Now I'm going through changes, changes. God, I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated, save me. Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it. But now I'm going through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated, lately. And I get suffocated, I hate this, but I'm goin' through changes, changes..." The guitar played once last time as the song winded down to it's end.  
  
Vegeta sighed inside for no reason really. He felt tired on the inside. All the training he had been through brought him power behind he thought he could reach but even that was never enough. "How did he do it?" he thought to himself. "How did that idiot third class of a moron get such power?! What am I missing, what is the key to unlock it with in me? I know I can reach such heights, I was born to do so." Vegeta's face harden even more as he thought hard and looked over the many details he knew of over and over again.   
  
Bulma left it on shuffle as the fifth song of the CD came on. Bulma turned down the volume a bit when she glanced over at Vegeta, he seemed to be in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" she spoke up. The car slowed to a stop at another red light. Cars started to go across the road in front of them in their own direction.  
  
Vegeta snapped to and looked over at Bulma in a slight confusion. His mouth slightly opened for a moment but then turned into a frown as his head snapped to the right as he looked away from her. "Keep your eyes on the damn road." he hissed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as the light still stood at the color red. "Don't worry about that plus if you haven't notice the light is still red. I just wanted to know what was wrong with you is all." she said in a rather simple tone.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me!" he snarled now.   
  
"If you say so..." she sighed as she took off as the light finally turned green. She turned the volume back up as she got into the song. "I can't last here for long. I feel this current it's so strong. It gets me further down the line. It gets me closer to the lighttt. All these little things in life, they all create this haze. Too many things to get done, and I'm running out of daysssss..." sung out the same man from before.  
  
haze  
  
That was the best word Vegeta could put on Goku. He could see him but what he was was just in a haze to him. He couldn't see that one detail that he had that made him a super Saiyan. Deep in Vegeta he raged on for he could feel it like it was right there in his face but he couldn't see it, not clearly yet. And that what was driving him slowly mad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma put the air car in park finally. She and Vegeta finally got out of the car in the parking lot of the super market. Bulma padded along the black tar ground as she was followed by the scowling Saiyan. She grabbed a shopping cart and hung over the top bar while she pushed it. She did it with out thinking but it put her breasts in a good view for all to see their full size. She walked in and stopped near a aisle of apples.   
  
"Vegeta just put what you want in the cart and I'll just follow you around." Bulma spoke as she glanced over at some sale signs.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow slightly. A smirk then crossed his face. "About time you put your self in your place woman." he spoke very smugly.  
  
Bulma gave him a weird glare followed by a simple eye roll as she followed him as walked off towards the meat. Vegeta eyed all the different cuts that laid before him. If it were Goku he be grabbing every cuts he could but Vegeta was more selective. Bulma watched him as he gazed over the packages and picked out the best cuts of different meats. He placed them in the cart till he went down the whole roll and came to a tank. He blinked as he watched strange creatures walk around in the tank.  
  
"What is that!?" he exclaimed as he looked closer at the glass.  
  
The creature flew back to the back of the tank along with the others. Bulma raised a brow and sighed. "That's a lobster." She spoke as she chewed on a bread stick.   
  
Vegeta turned back around to her as she leaned far over the cart and chewing on a bread stick in a lazy fashion. His eyes narrowed at her, she was staring to look like a cow like that. "Where did you get those?" he spoke in a low tone.  
  
She finished the stick and pointed her thumb to her left to a pile of them. Vegeta eyed her for a moment then turned back to the tank. "I wish to try one of these." He spoke up as he looked around at them all.  
  
"Just tell that guy over there and he'll get you one." Bulma slurred as she began to chew on another bread stick. A man dressed in white and covered in blood stains seemed to notice his cue and came over as he stood behind the counter.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?" He asked up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood upright and looked up at the man. A slight smirk came across his lips at the sight of the blood on the man's outfit. "I would like one of those lobsters." He spoke rather politely.   
  
The man nodded and stuck his hand in the tank, he grabbed a random lobster and placed him in a brown paper bag. He placed him on a scale then slapped a sticker on the bag and handed it over to Vegeta. "There ya go." the man said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta took it from him and walked over to Bulma who seemed to be in the world of her own. He just shrugged it off and placed the bag on top a bunch of packets of meat. He then just took off down another aisle as Bulma lazily followed him up and down many rows. After a while they filled up three carts, Bulma pushed one while Vegeta somehow tied the other two together so when he pushed one it pushed the other one in front of it.   
  
Vegeta set the last carton of vanilla ice cream in the front cart. "Woman I'm done." He finally snapped at her.   
  
Bulma looked over the three carts that were almost spilling out food. "About time." she muttered.   
  
Vegeta just huffed at her and he grabbed the metal bar and pushed the two carts ahead towards the front of the store. Vegeta growled when he saw only one of the lights were on above the cashiers. What made it worse was it was some old lady working it which would mean it would take forever. Vegeta spun around ready to bitch at Bulma but stopped when she just glared at him.   
  
"What!?" he barked.  
  
"How about we just use these?" she pointed to two different check outlines that were different from the rest. "There do it yourself ones, it would be alot faster."  
  
Vegeta just snarled at her as he pushed his carts into the line. He looked down at a screen and gave it a quick look over. He pressed a button on it that said start. A diagram came up that showed him what to do. After a minute or two he quickly got the hang of it and had all three carts done in no time. Bulma paid with a card and took the extra long paper that was printed out. She sighed slightly at the end number but just shoved it in her pocket. The two packed the air car full with bags and Bulma smiled when the job was all done.  
  
"I thought something bad was going to happen, this was actually pretty nice." she smiled at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her with a frown. "What do you mean by that?" he grumbled.  
  
She ran her hand through her curls as she looked up at the sky for a moment. "You know, you get mad then blow the place to ashes, etc etc."  
  
"I see..." he replied in a low tone. "You know I do more than just blow things up." he hissed.  
  
Bulma leaned up at the car as she took a little breather in the fresh air. "Oh? And what that might be?" She questioned at him over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as she leaned up against the car with her back to him. "Wouldn't you like to know." he scoffed at her. He walked over to the passenger door and got into the car.  
  
Bulma glanced over and watched him get in and sit in silence in the car. She sighed and pushed herself off of the car and got in the drivers seat. She placed the key in and paused for a moment as she looked at her hand then over at Vegeta with a stern look. "Maybe I would." she spoke boldly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Q&A:  
  
Faith In A Bady Guy: Ahh thank you. I'm happy this started pretty well right off. Also sorry if I don't update alot, work is a bitch and I need cash for school, art supplies, etc etc. You get the drift. But ya I'm trying hard to keep him pretty in real Vegeta mode but sorry if he might get a bit out of out of it sometimes. Vegeta is still as unpredictable as the weather. Who really knows what went on, but anyway here's one of my fun little versions. ^_^ Hope you enjoy.  
  
Jluvs Veggie: Why thanky you and I love being your next choice of fan fic addiction, fan fic drugs anyone?  
  
Jessica: Why of course. =3  
  
Chibi Lauryn: Awww ok. *melts at the stare and writes more chapters* 


	3. A Thin Thread Of Emotions

Their Love Is Like A Ocean  
Chapter Three - A Thin Thread Of Emotions  
  
Last Time:   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as she leaned up agians't the car with her back to him. "Wouldn't you like to know." he scoffed at her. He walked over to the passagener door and got into the car.  
  
Bulma glanced over and watched him get in and sit in silence in the car. She sighed and pushed herself off of the car and got in the drivers seat. She placed the key in and paused for a moment as she looked at her hand then over at Vegeta with a stern look. "Maybe I would." she spoke boldly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!" snapped Vegeta as he stared at her like she had six heads.  
  
Her strong gaze at him directly showed she was serious on her statement. He turned away and looked right ahead. "Just drive." he spoke cold and in a almost normal tone of voice.  
  
Bulma was taken back slightly by his tone, it was almost calm which was frighting in it's self. She frowned and pulled the car harshly into reverse then into drive and took off out of the parking lot at a high speed. She flew down the road and on to the highway ramp. It was clear now to Vegeta she was pissed off at him.  
  
The air car went faster and faster down the highway as Bulma raced between cars. Vegeta kept silent and impassive the whole time. This enraged Bulma only more. She finally pulled harshly into Capsule Corp driveway and was breathing almost heavily as she stared at the steering wheel.  
  
Vegeta turned his face to her's and frowned as much as his face could take. "What is your problem NOW!?" he yelled right at her.  
  
Bulma snapped her head at him with tears brimming her eyes. She grinded her teeth as her mind flooded with things to say. "Havn't you ever wondered why Goku is the way he is?" she cried back.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in horror when she spoke out his name. "How dare she drag HIM into this now!?" he screamed in his head. His anger only rose more and was almost boiling just by the simple mention of Goku's name.  
  
"NO! I know because he's a fool! A weak third class idiot who's somehow in his stupidity some how gotten the golden fleece of my people! NO I HAVEN'T, BULMAAA!!" he dragged out her name thick with venom. Vegeta's face was red with rage, all he did was just stare at her with pure anger.   
  
Bulma winced harshly from the screaming at her from Vegeta. Vegeta turned away from her and got out of the car and stood there as if at any second he was going to just up right and explode into a million peices.   
  
Bulma looked down at her lap and in a soft tone spoke. "It's because he's not afaird you see. Of what he feels or what he is. Also he's true to his self. If I know anything it's that." With that said she got out of the car and walked into the large buliding with out saying a word.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her with a look of shock. "I'M NOT AFAIRD, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT FRIGTHEN OF ANYONE, I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I FEAR NOTHING, NOTHING!!!" he yelled after her as the doors opened in front of her.  
  
Bulma paused for a moment then walked right ahead as the doors closed behind her. She sighed and walked towards the main hall door. "That's where your wrong." she whispeared to herself.  
  
Vegeta outside screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled at his hair. "How DRAE she speak to ME like that!?" he yelled at himself. He let go of his hair finally and glared at the door she just walked through. "That bitch knows nothing!!" his mind screamed.  
  
"what if she's right?" spoke a soft voice.  
  
"NO!" screamed out his mind. "She can't be!! I'm frighten of nothing, I do not even fear death! I should kill her for that comment!!"  
  
"then why don't you?" the voice spoke back.  
  
Vegeta froze and blinked. "I... I can if I want to but..." his mind spoke back.  
  
"but what?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and stared down at the grass. He growled low then punched the ground hard causeing the ground to shake slightly and left and deep hole. He got up and stormed off into the building after to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stormed down the halls looking for Bulma. Her chi was too weak from him to get a real good lock so he was stuck going from room to room. He wasn't too sure on what he was going to say but he wanted to chew her out badly for showing such disrespect to him. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bulma sitting in a chair weeping into her hands.  
  
"He was right!" she cried. "I'm too diffcult to live with I should just leave." she cried hard as her arms and body started to shake.  
  
Vegeta's face dropped as if all his rage left him right there and then. "Diffcult?" his mind repeated.  
  
"I wish someone would have told me sooner. I'm such a pain, I should just fade away." she cried out in a broken voice.  
  
The curtains flapped in a breeze as she cried softly now. Vegeta stood in the door way of the living room as he watched her in silence. Her silent confession of her raw feelings.  
  
Vegeta turned and walked away without making a sound. His face was rock hard as he walked along the hallway towards the end of the hall. Bulma words echoed in his head even thou he tried his best to push them out. He stopped in front of the window and stared out it. He rested his hands down and took a deep breath in.   
  
Alot of the things he felt at that moment he would never acept nor show but that didn't mean he didn't feel such things as remorse for his actions. He always has but just takes just feelings and pushes them down deep inside of him, to be forgotten some day. It's the only way he has known how to function to stay alive and sane.   
  
"Things are different here, do I have to do such things anymore?" part of his mind questioned.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips. Even if he wanted to he didn't know how. He had been this way for far too long, all of it was pure reaction now. You can teach a old dog new tricks but you can't change the basic way he is.   
  
Vegeta turned away and headed toward the elevator, he wanted to train and stay away from Bulma. She was too much trouble right now and un-needed thoughts. Plus he couldn't stray, he had to keep training, he had to become stronger than all that stand before him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Bulma finally calmed down and had a good cry, she went to her room and laid down on her bed. "Why does he have to be like that?" spoke to herself.  
  
"Oh ya cause he's Mr. Prince of all Saiyans. God I wish he would get off his high horse sometimes. He can't live up there all the time, he's made of flesh and blood just like the rest of us." she mumbled on.  
  
She stared at the ceiling for a long time as she replayed what happen over and over. "I shouldn't have brought up Goku, *sigh* I don't mean to piss him off I just wish he'd lighten up more. Talk, be somewhat nice, have a good time."  
  
A frown covered her face. "I wonder if he even knows how to have fun. I mean, he dosen't even have a friend. How lonely that must be." she spoke softly.  
  
Her heart went to him him for a moment but then she shook her head. "No, I can't pity him. I can never do that to him. *another sigh* I feel tired. Maybe I should call Yamcha and say I'm sorry. I still want to be friends with him, just not a couple."  
  
She leaned over and picked up her phone. She called Yamcha's number but all she got was a machine. She waited for his stupid message to finish and the beep. "Yamcha this is Bulma. I'm sorry about yelling you like that today but I still want to be pals with you it's just... I don't see myself with you. I'm sorry but please call me, I don't want you to be mad it's just today wasn't a good day so far or still is really. But anyway that's it for now, bai."  
  
She hung up and placed the phone back. She flopped back down and went back to staring at a white ceiling. "God I'm bored." she sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta punched as hard as he could into the air. The room glowed red in hue as the heavy gravity weighted down on his body. He may have no training bots but he still could train. His mind raged with many thoughts as he pushed harder and harder on his body. His mucles screamed and his bones felt like they would break at any moment but still he pushed on.  
  
He preformed all kinds of movements that helped him tone, build, and define his strengh. Every part of him had to be equally strong as the other side. Either one side of his body couldn't be weaker than the other. The hum of the machine rang in his ears, he gotten use to it over time and blocked out the low sound.   
  
For hours on end he pushed himself till he could go no further for the day. He fell to his knee's as he breathed hard. With shakey legs he managed to stand and finally turn off the gravity. He felt so hevay and light at the same time as the gravity returned to Earth's normal gravity. He stumbled slowly to the door and pressed the button to the left. The door slowly open and a rush of crisp but warm night air came rushing in.  
  
It was cool enough to feel great but not too cold. The stars shown in the night sky but they were barely visable due to the city lights. Vegeta frowned slightly at that fact but walked down the ramp, quickly forgetting about the stars in the sky. After all that time beating himself up he finally felt somewhat better now. He dragged himself over the grass and to the side door. It had to be atleast sometime around 10pm by then.   
  
His mouth felt dry and like a old peice of shoe. This only cause him to frown more as he putted along down the hall. He stepped into the elevator and leaned up agians't the rail. He zoned out till the doors opened agian and started to drag himself along once more. After a little while more he finally made it to the kitchen. His right leg was pulled very badly but he tried his best to walk it off the best he could. It dragged slightly as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of bottled water and popped the top off with eas with just his thumb.  
  
Once put to his lips the gallon never left till there wasn't even a drop left. He let out a slight sigh of relife as he tossed away the empty jug. He streched his whole body slightly in one movement as he exited the kitchen. With just a tilt of his head his neck cracked and felt much better. He made his way to his room and went right into the bathroom. He turned the handle and began to let the tub fill up with warm water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma punched in the code for the main inside door and walked into the main hall as it shut behind her. A slight smile was on her face now. She just got home from talking to Yamcha at a cafe. She was happy they could work things out and were still friends. Yamcha in good spirts said he was going to come over and hang out with Bulma for a while tomorrow afternoon. This made Bulma very happy that he wasn't still mad or hurt about what had happen.  
  
Bulma made her way upstairs and while she was walking down the hall, heard water filling up a tub from the direction of Vegeta's room. She raised a brow at this because he was one to only take showers that she knew of. "Wow he must be really strange if he's taking a bath." she said softly to herself. "I hope he's ok, maybe I should go check."  
  
Bulma walked down to Vegeta's room and softly knocked on his door. "Hey Vegeta are you ok in there?" she spoke right after.  
  
Vegeta turned off the water and growled at himself as he heard Bulma's voice coming from his door now. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist quickly. He flung open the door giving her a long and dirty glare.  
  
"What is it you want now!?" he demanded.  
  
Bulma blinked as Vegeta stood there in just a dark blue towel. "Umm I wanted to know if your ok, you usually take showers right?" she meekly spoke as she secertly eyed his stomach.  
  
Vegeta caught on to this gaze and gave her a look over. "And where have you been?"  
  
Bulma was dressed in a hip hugging light blue dress that cut off half way up her tighs. "Out, I was making up with Yamcha."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of Yamcha's name. "And what did you two make up agian or something?" he said sourfully.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips as she leaned out one hip to her right. "No, were just friends. I'm a swinging single agian, joy." she said rather flatly.  
  
Vegeta blinked for a moment. "Is that so?" A smirk played on his face but was never shown. Vegeta glanced down at her legs and slowly ran his eyes upward along her body till he reached her eyes. Bulma gave him a hard questioning look.   
  
He leaned out slightly of the doorway as he placed one hand on the right side of the door frame. "You look good in that dress." He said with a husky tone. His eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed right at her.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as her face grew warm. Her breathing grew heavy as Vegeta just stared at her with such intensety, it was almost overwelming for a moment. She soon found she was at a loss of words as Vegeta moved his left hand towards her face. Bulma froze as her heart beated faster than she thought it could.  
  
"What does he want? What is he going to do? Is he going to hurt me? Oh my god what's happening? Why is his hand coming towards me? Should I run? I... I can't move!" her mind screamed out so many things as Vegeta's hand crept closer.  
  
It was almost like in slow motion as his hand reached up and moved towards her. His hand opened and came closer and closer to her face. Just as it seemed his finger tips would touch her skin they didn't. They seemed to float in the air for a moment before his hand was pulled back away from her face.   
  
Vegeta turned quickly and slamed the door shut behind him as Bulma was left there shock. Her face meshed in chaos, her breathing slowled and deepened. "He.... he looked so sad there, for a moment." she muttered. She turned and walked off back down to her own room. Shutting the door carefully behind her for the night.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand slipped into the warm bath water. He laid back and looked upward at the white blueish ceiling. He looked down at his hands as he pulled them up from the bath water. Never had Vegeta touched touched someone else's skin freely before. He always had those gloves on, he had never ran his hand freely over another's flesh.  
  
His hands felt so soiled and stained to him. So many lives were taking with those hands. So much pain given, planets gone and never to be seen again, lives, fathers, mother, sons, dauthers, all gone by just his hands alone. It felt like if he touched someone he would pass on what he was to them and deep down he didn't want anyone to know how he felt. In a strange way it was almost like he was shy to touch someone with his own flesh. He wanted to know but didn't want to take the chance.   
  
He sighed and placed a face cloth over his face. He didn't want to think of such things at a time like this. He just wanted to relax finally before getting some sleep. The hot water felt good all over his body. It was like all the stress he had just flowed out of him for the time being. He wished he could feel this way more often.  
  
But soon the water cooled and he finished washing and got out. He dried himself off and tossed on a pair of boxer briefs. He slipped in under the sheets and was soon sound asleep. His last thought before nodding off was a hope to not have a nightmare tonight. He felt too tired on the inside to have one tonight of anything. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma slid down her dress as she undressed. She slid on some light pink pj's and brushed her hair for a bit. Vegeta was on her mind the whole time. She wondered why he had made such a motion and what he wanted from her. He was so strange to her lately. She leaned on her bed and laid down under the sheets.   
  
"I wish I knew what that man was thinking." she sighed to herself.   
  
A frown covered her face as she shook her head slightly. She could feel sleep tugging at her now. She rolled over and faced the other side of the bed as her eyes grew heavy.  
  
"Will anyone lay there?" she thought to herself before she dozed off finally.  
  
Bugs outside played out their loves songs to bring mates to them. Each had their own lovely song that hit a cord in a female. They would travel all night in search of the one playing out the song. Just as each song is different each bug was too. Only that one other would be drawn to his song. They would play and play all night and many other's till the right one would come.   
  
While others sung out some flashed lights through out the sky in dances. A world with in a world. For now the night is their's as they filled the air. Not even the busy city lights would out shine their own glow as they danced along in the air.   
  
A man walking by with his loved one stopped for a moment to watch the light's flash on and off over the grass at Capsule Corp. A flash is all they would get for a moment. Then a long pause as another flash. As some sang other's flashed. Some only go to flashes while others go to songs. In the darkness of night it's hard to tell who goes to who. With just a flash or a peep of a note will help guide the way.   
  
Now if only the right female would take note of this and start her way to find where the source came from. But they need to beware of false flashes. Some bugs may trick them and they'll end up being eaten instead. But for now the people in the giant building slept as the bugs went on their way outside, in the cool summer's night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. A Single Touch

Their Love Is Like A Ocean  
Chapter Four - A Single Touch  
  
Like a great weight being lifted the sun rose once more. Light filled the sky and world as love could infect a young heart. Colors bleached the sky as birds began to sing out to the awakening new day. One man opened his eyes slowly as his room glowed with a orange hue. He woke up everyday about this exact time. He lifted his body out of bed and gazed out the window at the rising sun before him.  
  
He rolled out of his bed with a low groan. He ran his hand over his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He gazed out the window at the rising sun. He wondered slightly for a moment what the day would bring his way. He got up and tossed on some training clothes. He stuck a toothbrush in his mouth and started his morning.   
  
Vegeta came out of the bathroom and walked out of his room. Shutting the door behind him a little hard, the slight slam rang through the halls slightly. This happen every morning like clock work. Vegeta has his body set up that way and he like it that way. He would get up, dress, clean himself for the day, then eat before his day would fully start.  
  
Vegeta turned into the kitchen which he usually had just to himself in the monrings. Everyone would wake a hour later and he liked it that way. Vegeta knew how he liked things and he tried his best to keep it that way. Do what he had to and advoid others as much as possiable. But things don't always go the way we want you see.  
  
Vegeta turned and came through the doorway to the kicthen and stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide as stared for a moment. His eyes quickly narrowed and went into a glare at the woman before him. His lip snarled as she in a sleeply like way looked at her.   
  
"morning" Bulma spoke as she lifted her mug slightly in his direction.  
  
Vegeta quickly looked away and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. The maid bot like always started to set down the large amounts of food he would need in the morning. He grabbed a fork and started to eat down what was on the first plate.  
  
Bulma sipped her coffee and watched Vegeta eat in silence. When Vegeta made to his third plate Bulma finally spoke up. "You didn't eat last night." she watched his face as he reacted.  
  
Vegeta stopped eating and his eyes shot up to her face. He swollowed what was in his mouth and gazed at her. "What do you care?" he snapped.  
  
She gave a lazy blink and let her head and eyes roll in the direction of a near by window. "The cleaning bots don't come on till 8am and it's 7:15 now. There's no empty plates in the sink. Are you sure your ok? If it's about what I said before... I'm sorry..." she spoke somberly.  
  
Vegeta watched as her face seemed to sadden. She was really sorry it looked for bringing up Goku right in his face. But he could care less if she was sorry or not. "I wasn't hungry." he said rather plainly.   
  
He looked down at the plate before him but didn't touch it yet. Bulma was looking at him now. Vegeta looked back up and saw this. He just stared at her as she stared back at him. He didn't know why she would noitce such things. He didn't understand this woman at all in front of him but what he did know he got some odd feeling inside him when he looked at her. Like she could see somthing in himself he couldn't.  
  
She smiled slightly at him, it was a simple and sweet smile. It took Vegeta by surprise as she looked at him like that. "How's the food?" she spoke to him.  
  
Vegeta didn't know why he was taken back all of a sudden. She smiled at him before but this time it was different. It was warmer somehow. In the coldness of his self he could feel warmth beat down upon on it. It was like nothing he felt before so it was so strange to him. But he saw this smile before, once, but it wasn't to him to was to another. But where? Where had he seen such a smile before?  
  
He gave a slight grunt and started to eat once agian. Bulma turned her head while still smiled in a soft and graceful way. Her hair was a mess, no make up yet graced her face. She looked so bare and clean in a way. Nothing hiding, nothing pushed back, just... her. With a glance at her while she looked back outside made Vegeta see this. For the first time in his life part of him felt like he should be nicer to her.  
  
He almost choked on his food right there and then. He was starting to panic at this sudden feeling. This wasn't him, he didn't think nor feel in this manor. He was so unsure at what was going on. He finished the plate as fast as he could and stood up quickly. By the time Bulma looked to see Vegeta was almost out of the kitchen already.   
  
She sighed and looked back out the window. She only wanted to have a nice morning with him for once. He was her guest and she felt like it was her job to show some niceness to him, no one else would. They also had a good reason too but for some reason she felt he was different around her. He was more, held back. He never hit her, he only yelled but compaired to what he could do yelling was very held back.   
  
"Maybe it's cause I let him live here? *sigh* I should go get ready soon. Yamcha's coming over today." she thought to herself.   
  
Bulma placed her mug in the sink and ran the water in it. She rinsed it out good and set it down in the to be washed tub on the left side of the sink. She turned and walked out of the kitchen as well. She needed a shower to help start her day now. Today started like any other but already felt different today. One could only wonder how different.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later That Day...  
  
Bulma sat on the couch as she waited for Yamcha to come over. Her mother had went out and bought some sweets and pushing them on Bulma. She finally gave in and picked one up. Her father sat with them and sipped coffee. Just as Bulma was about to take a bite the room started to shake followed by a large sound of somthing exploding.  
  
It was such a surprise to everyone that cake went flying on the faces of Bunny and Bulma. Bulma looked aroind in shock wondering what just happen. Then a image of Vegeta flashed through her mind and she felt her heart jump almost out of her chest.  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried out as she stood up.   
  
Bulma ran right out of the living room as her parents looked around still in a daze of confussion. Bulma wipped the cake from her face as she ran down the hall. She dash to the stairs not wanting to wait and ran down them. When she finally came shooting out of the side door she heard someone cry out her name.  
  
She turned and saw Yamcha running towards her front around the front, he had just came over. "Bulma what happen!?" he cried out.  
  
She looked at him in pure panic. "I don't know I think it's Vegeta!" she cried out.  
  
Yamcha was shocked slightly at the look of worry that was on her face. "Let's go check then." he spoke back.  
  
Bulma nodded and the two ran around the other side. Bulma's heart sunk as they came around and saw the gravity capsule laying on it's side, the top blown out. Metal laid all over the yard and Vegeta was no where in sight.   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.   
  
The two finally ran up to the mess and stopped as the wreak of metal laid before them. Bulma panted as she tried to catch her breath. For some reason in her mind she was chanting. "Please don't let him be dead!"  
  
"oh... oh..." she huffed out. She fell to her knee's slightly as she looked at the wreakage. She was in shock of what happen, her heart raced as she just stared at the torn and ripped metal.  
  
"I knew this would happen!" spoke up Yamcha. "He's been trying to do the impossable."  
  
"where is he?" she spoke low. "Vegeta?" Her breathing calmed slightly as she bent down and stared to pull away parts of rumble. "I have to find him." she though to herself.   
  
She pulled back a rock and a hand shot up from under it. "WAHHH!!" she screamed out as she fell back in shock. She fell back at Yamcha and knocked him over.   
  
The lone hand twitched in air as the two got up and looked at it in wonder. It shortly went upward more as a arm came along with it. Vegeta pulled himself with a groan. His body was on fire all over his body. His muscles felt like they were or were going to tear in every which way.   
  
Bulma and Yamcha were frozen in shock as Vegeta pulled the rest of his body out from under all the metal. He tried his best to not show how much in pain he was but a groan kept escaping from him. "You... ok?" Bulma finally spoke up.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Bulma while blood ran from cuts all over his body. "Of course I am." he spoke in a raspy voice. He finally stood up as little bits of rumble fell off of him.  
  
Bulma sighed and thanked god he was ok. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her. "God he gave me such a scare." she thought in her head. Then, her rage came up.   
  
A scowl went on her face and she pushed off of Yamcha as she glared at Vegeta. "How dare you, you dewb! You almost wreaked my house! What are you trying to prove!?" she yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta could almost laugh at that point. So he stood up straight the best he could and started to chuckle. "What a firey woman she is." he thought to himself. But then a sharp pain cut through his body and his knee's started to shake. They gave out right away and he fell backwards with a moan.  
  
Bulma stared as she watched and Saiyan fall backwards. Her heart sunk to right where it was before then even father down. "What!?" she cried out. "Oh no!" She stood up and ran right over to Vegeta. She knelt down by his side and looked him over. The smirk he gave just a moment ago was nothing but a show. "Your hurt!"  
  
She grabbed him up and sat him upright. Yamcha was still sitting on the grass from when Bulma knocked him down. Bulma held him tightly so he wouldn't fall back. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had never seen Vegeta so badly hurt before and she didn't know why she felt so worried about him.   
  
Vegeta was puzzled why she was doing this. He opened one eye the best he could, the other was too painful to open. "No I don't need help. I've got training to do." he managed to speak up. But every part of him hurt he could barely move for the moment. But then his pride would yell and scream at him. His pride would have none of this. If he wasn't dead he could still train.  
  
"You've got to stop training for a while, I mean look at you, your a complete wreak!" Bulma protested. Just to see him like this was hard for her. She could almost feel tears building up inside her.  
  
"But I feel fine." Vegeta repiled. His voice was weak, like he had a sore throat. "I'm a Saiyan. I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me. And I have to get stronger than Kakkarott!" he protested.  
  
Bulm smiled sweetly at him. Like before when they were together in the kitchen. "Ok sure, we all know your a tough guy but you need to rest now." she spoke soft and sweetly to him.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her for a moment. He felt that feeling before and he didn't like it. He had to get away from this woman, she was being too soft towards him. "But then why did I say those things to her?" his mind asked out.  
  
Yamcha was staning now and watching this scene unfold. He didn't understand why Bulma was looking at Vegeta like that. She was being so nice to him like she cared. "Does she care for him?" he thought to himself.  
  
"I take order's from no one!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. He sat up more to walk away but then his whole body felt weak and he ended up falling forward. His whole world went black just before he hit the ground. His body went limp as he laid on his side.  
  
"Oh no!" Bulma cried out as she leaned over him. She looked down at him closely and was slightly happy he was still breathing. The tears were coming now but she never showed them. She wouldn't cry fo Vegeta, he would never want such a weakness shown towards him.  
  
"Yamcha, please go get my dad!" she finally spoke up looking at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha blinked and then came to. "Uhh right." he nodded as he turned and ran towards the building. All he could think about was why Bulma was being so worried about Vegeta. Was their break up really because she like Vegeta now? So many thoughts came and left through his brain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma turned to leave the room they had Vegeta in now. All his cuts were washed and dressed. He laid in a soft bed as a breathing mask was over his face. Bulma watched her folks leave and turn down the hall as she started to finally follow them but she heard a soft voice.  
  
"kakkarott." Vegeta spoke softly out.  
  
Bulma stopped and turned back around and stared at Vegeta, who's face was now meshing in anger. His breathing started to grow heavy. "I'll.... get stronger. Kakkarott!" he yelled out in his sleep.  
  
Bulma felt her heart go out to him as a nightmare over took him. She thought she had heard him talk in his sleep before but she would never go near his room while he was sleeping to find out.   
  
"I'll beat you!" Vegeta cried out more.  
  
"He's having a bad dream." she thought to herself. She could remeber some bad ones she use to have herself. She watched in silence as Vegeta grunted in his sleep and his face twisted in rage and discourage.  
  
Some people might mistake the way she was and is acting right now towards Vegeta. The ways she felt in heart about him was how she felt for a friend. She wanted to be his friend but she knew he would never want such things from her such as friendship. But still she wanted to give these things to him.   
  
She pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down in it. She crossed her arms and laid her head on them as she looked at Vegeta. She could only wonder in her own head on how the nightmare looked to him. She also felt bad because he was so tormented by one of her oldests friends. She only wished that Vegeta would some day maybe get along with Goku. They were the last of their kind after all, why not be friends instead of enemies?   
  
Vegeta spoke out here and there and she watched as this happen. One word that shocked her slightly was when he cried out for his father. But soon after a while she could feel the need for a short nap. Seeing as Vegeta didn't look like he was going anywhere Bulma closed her eyes as she fell asleep.  
  
A few hours passed before Vegeta finally woke up with a start. His nightmare had finally ended and a thin layer of sweat covered him. The breathing mask fell off from his face as he stared forward, like a deer in head lights. He snapped out of it and let his head fall back on the pillow behind him. He looked up at the ceiling and saw it looked a unfimilar color.  
  
Then he saw somthing out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Bulma next to him at a desk. She was bent over and sleeping. "What is she doing here?" he thought to himself.  
  
But, he just stared at her. She looked so peaceful while she slept. A slight breeze was blowing in from the window in front of her. Her face looked simply wonderful to him in the sun light. He wondered why he had never notice such a thing really before. He knew she was pretty but somehow she looked alot more than that right now. Since no one else was around he relaxed for a moment.  
  
Part of him was telling him to get back to training but for some reason he just wanted to watch Bulma sleep. After doing this for a few minutes in silence he slowly managed to roll himself upright and to the edge of the bed. He slowly stood up and found that his legs felt alot better but they still moaned to him in pain. He looked at Bulma with a plain face.  
  
I want to touch her  
  
His face went to a look of pure shock. "Why did I just think that!?" he cried out to his head. But gazing upon her face he felt that was what he wanted to do. His breathing grew heavy in his chest. He softly walked to the side of her and just stared down at her. He slowly reached a hand forward towards her. His face felt like it was burning. His stomach was rolling in knots. His heart was pounding to loudly he could hear it clearly.  
  
A uneasy breath. A simple moment. Motion was soft and suttle. A great build up and a feeling of uneas. Just momments away now. No turning back. A heart thundered. A finger lightly grazed. Pulse raced then suddenly dropped. Thoughts unclear at first. In a fog of confussion till it all, simply, came to.  
  
It was soft. So soft, like a feather from a angel. It was nothing like he had ever known before. A whole rush of emotions, feelings, and thoughts flooded him. He felt so over welmed by somthing so simple. He had brushed his finger tips through a curl of her hair. He felt himself wanting more.   
  
His hand went closer to her face. He brushed a bit of her bangs away as he looked down upon her. "NO!" cried out his mind. His hand flew back in shock. "W...what am I doing?" he muttered softly. "What is she doing to me!?"  
  
He shook his head in a rage and walked out of the room. "No I can't be weak! I must get stronger!" he chanted once more in his head. He said such things over and over as if he was casting a evil spirt out of his body. He dragged himself down the hall and towards his room. He tossed on a untorn pair of short. He pulled out a draw and grabbed the backup capsule he had in case this or something like it happen.  
  
He made his way back outside, not bothering to take the bandages off of himself. He clicked the top and tossed it out in front of himself. Another gravity capsule stood in front of him. He entered it and went over to the consule. "I have to get these weakness out of me!" he cursed at himself.  
  
He set the gravity back up and started to do on arm push up on the floor. He yelled at himself in his head the whole time. How could he think of such things!? Touch her hair like that, lay there and stare at a woman!?! It was unthinkable yet somewhere deep inside of him it had all felt better than any power he had felt before but it was also different, that frighten him.   
  
"Frighten!?" his head screamed.  
  
He grunted loudly and shifted to pushup's in the air with one arm. Yamcha watched him outside with amazment. It was late in the day and the sun was etting behind him. He turned to his long time friend and smiled.  
  
"Puar, It's time for us to get back to work." he spoke with great strenght. Puar smiled back brightly and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later That Night...  
  
Bulma finally awoke and looked out the window to see it was night. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I must have overslept." she said outloud to herself. She turned and glanced at the bed. There was no one in it. Bulma looked at the bed first in shock but then her rage came boiling up as she stood up quickly and stormed out of the room.   
  
Vegeta spun around in the air as he beat his body up even more. What he did was a weakness of the worst kind and he had to beat it out of himself. But then a screen flicked on in front of him and there was a enraged Bulma. Vegeta almost felt his heart skip a beat by the way she was glaring at him. For some reason it was making his blood rush.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta! Your in no condition to be doing this right now!!" she screamed at him. Vegeta just grunted at her in fustration. "I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood!" she yelled more.  
  
Vegeta stopped finally spinning. He had enough of Bulma yelling at him. She was the problem in the first place. "Stop pestering me woman, leave me alone!" he hissed at her. But then pain shot through his head which caught him off guard.  
  
He cried out as he fell right to the ground. He landed hard but slowly got back up to his knee's with much effort. A harsh and almost cripling pain was once more over taking his body. He looked back up at the screen as Bulma yelled at him even more.  
  
"You know I'm right so why don't you just keep quite and do as I say!?" she snapped at him.  
  
Vegeta laid on the floor, his eyes shut tightly and his fists squeezing so hard that he might draw blood at any second. His rage was slow building up more and more. He kept silent as she bitched on at him.  
  
"Nothing to say? Well that's good, now go back to bed and get some rest." she spoke in a much lower and slightly relaxed tone. She looked down smuggly upon him, feeling that she had won the battle.  
  
Vegeta grinded his teeth as he grunted more to get past the pain all over his body. He got both eyes open as he raised his head slightly. "Not yet, I do have something to say." he spoke out in a low tone of hidden rage.  
  
Bulma blinked then looked at her screen carefully. "What is something wrong?" she spoke as she started to get slightly worried. She caught her self and shifted back to her more forward self. "Or maybe your finally going to apologize? If that's the case let's hear it!" She spoke with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself up on all fours and glared hatefully at her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he screamed out. He was tired of hearing her go on and on. He was in there the first place because of her. He didn't want to talk, see, or be anywhere near her. He glared at her face as she looked in shock at him.  
  
Bulma just looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Suddenly she felt so hurt. Vegeta just glared at her and it hurt her so every second more that he did so. "Fine be that way!!" she cried out as she turned off the screen as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Vegeta spat to his left and frowned deeply. "About fucking time!" he hissed out loud. He pushed himself up and started to punch into the air. "Stupid woman!" He gave a right hook. "Stupid emotions!" He gave a upper cut. "Stupid Kakkarott!" He gave a set of fast speed punches. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" he screamed out as he punched harder and harder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
